


Hillary's revelation

by Maria1980



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, Health reform, Hillary female sex, Intern, Lesbian Sex, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Story set in 1999 probably, after Lewinsky's scandal, while Bill was still president. Story is a pure fiction, at mixes different periods of Hillary's life. Her emotions after Bill's biggest scandal and her work at Health reform, which obviously took place during the first Bill's term, but this is pure fiction ;-) If Bill could have his intern, Hillary can have hers ;-)I know that most of the people here prefer Billary stories, but I really like to fantasies about Hillary's female actions, so here is my second female story. Hope you will enjoy it.





	Hillary's revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Havana Liberation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385544) by [Blush8657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657). 



Hillary was tossing and turning in her bed impatiently. She looked at the clock, which was showing that there was already 2.30 am and she still couldn't sleep. She was lying in the dark of her bedroom in the White House, thinking about her sexual life. She felt so unfulfilled for a very long time. Her relations with Bill, undermined after the Lewinsky scandal, were pretty cold and distant. Of course they survived the worst period, when they were hardly ever talking to each other, not to mention about having sex, and now ocassionally they were sleeping together, but the old feelings of love and passion were gone, at least in Hillary's case. Whenever she was with Bill now, she felt that she is experiencing what people are calling- the marital duty. He came to visit her at night, he was horny and fast, while she focused on pretending that she wants it to, but deep inside she was thinking to get it over as fast as she could. The hidden layers of passion inside her were screaming, but outside there was only fake poses in the sexual relations with her husband.  
This ocassional sex intercourses were not enough and she really missed of the gentle touch, sweet kisses and the long and exciting moments of intimacy with another person. She sensed like an important part of her life was taken away from her, leaving her in constant feeling of desire and longing for the emotions she was deprived of. She was still young, beautiful and a very sexy woman, who was aware that with her charm she can catch the attention of man and women,as she had that special sexual magnetism, which she sometimes used when she needed to complete some business transactions. Her silky blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, radiant smile and an appealing body, were factors causing constant attention of people of both sexies, not to mention her sharp mind and an excellent sense of humour which were making her a desirable companion. As a First Lady she was alaways attending some parties, gatherings and meeting new people all the time, some of them really caught her eye, but usually the situation wouldn't let her initiate anything, even the innocent flirt, considering that she was still on the public eye.  
That night seemed especially pretty exhausting to her. She was aware that she has a very long day of work ahead of her, so after struggling with herself for another half an hour, she decided to take a sleeping pill, to calm her emotions and have a chance to rest, at least for few hours.  
The next day Hillary faced many tasks, so she didn't really thought a lot about her concerns from last night, until the late afternoon when she held a meeting for the group of new interns in the White House, who were supposed to help her prepare some important materials for the Health Care reform she was working at. The youth comitee as she called them, met every Friday at six p.m.There were three people in this group, all medicine graduates and she met them several times before. There was Michael- a chubby guy with glasses, who was nice but a little too assuming, Karen- a tiny blonde, who's ideas were always welcome by everyone, as she really knew the subject well and Letizia a beautiful, girl with brown, curly hair that reached to her waist and a big dark brown eyes. She was very bright and her remarks always brought a certain level of sophistication to the group. From day one she really caught Hillary's attention in every meaning of this word. She listened to her very carefully and she liked to look at her, because she evoke a spectrum of emotions in Hillary, emotions she didn't quite understand herself...She would probably never admited it even to herself, but Letizia was her favourite one.  
That evening they were busy talking over the next issue, which was on their agenda, so their meeting passed very quickly and was heading to an end. Michael and Karen were already starting to collect their stuff and got ready to leave,(they explained to Hillary earlier that they have a meeting with their old colleagues from college, as they attend the same one), but Hillary and Letizia were still focused on finishing some issues, they were in the middle of.  
-„Hillary do you mind if we leave already? Karen and me?-Michael asked-” We really don't want to be late.”  
-”Of course I don't mind Michael. Sorry to kept you so long, I have to finish my discuss with Letizia. Go and have fun, see you next week, at the same time.”  
-”Have fun guys, see you later”-Letizia said, still keeping her eyes on the papers.  
-”Bye”- Michael and Karen left, leaving Hillary and Letizia in the middle of their discussion.  
When they finally finish the business talk, they started to talk about different matters and Hillary was really impressed hearing Letizia's point of view about alter subjects.  
-”Letizia how is that you are so young and so wise already? I'm astouned with your excellent evaluation”  
-”Thanks Hillary”. You are so kind, well I guess I read a lot of books my whole life, I was trying to be interested in the topics which are necessary in my work and that is the main reason why sometimes people believe that my judgments are close to the truth”-she smiled a bit-”And one more thing...Or maybe not, I'm not gonna tell you this because this is pretty stupid...”  
-”No. I'm sure it's not..tell me” -Hillary was looking at that georgeous young girl, suddenly feeling that she wants to look at her and hear her as long as it is possible.. She was pretty confused with that strange mixture of feelings arising in her, when she sat near to Letizia.  
-”Well allright, but please don't judge me...I think a large part of my wisdom comes from you Hillary. You were always my role model, ever since I can remember..I have always look at you as my hero, and I thought that in the future I would like to be just like you..”  
-”Well dear that's very flattering..I won't pretend I didn't like to hear it”..-Hillary's face brightened at those words..”Since we had a very active evening, I'm sure you won't mind if we'll have one drink together? A drink with your role model?” She smiled widely, looking at Letizia in a very special way..  
„Now you are teasing me Hillary-”-Letizia smiled too..-”Of course I will have a drink with you, can I please have a glass of a white wine?”  
-”Sure..I'm gonna pour myself one too, it's been a difficult day and difficult week..”  
Soon they were sitting together, having more than just one drink, still talking to each other about different matters-important and less important and the atmosphere began to be more relaxed..  
Hillary felt a little spin in her head which could have been an effect of the lack of sleeping she was facing constantly recently, she experienced a little dizziness but at that same time her emotions which were so strange and difficult to understand to her, become clear and she finally started to realize that the real reason for which she enjoys this moment so much, was that she desired Letizia, looking at her pretty face with big brown eyes, full lips and her slick and slender body, she undestood that something is going on and that what she really needs right now is to get close to Letizia, to feel her touch, and her kisses...It was like a revelation to her, like a struck of lightning but she knew she had to withold herself, to not to get into trouble..Meanwhile Letizia felt a little dizzy too and her self control was taken away by a sight of Hillary's sexy body...she looked at her radiant beautiful face, her incredibly hot body with the curves that were object of desire of many women, she listened to her deep alto voice, her amazing laugh, smelling the wonderful scent of her vanilla perfume and she wondered if it is the right time to tell Hillary the truth-that she has done everything that was in her power to get into that comitee, just to be close to her, as she was not only her role model for years now, but also was an object of her deepest desires, wild desires that she never told anyone about...Since the situation seemed pretty propitious she decided quickly that it's now or never...  
-”Hillary I need to tell you something else, as I already told you one stupid thought today..I might as well tell another one-I really think that you are the sexiest woman alive and that your husband is the luckiest man in the world...I would be so happy if I could be in his shoes...Now you can tell me to leave..”She put her head down waiting for Hillary's anger reaction...  
-„Well honey I'm not completely sure if my husband would agree with you..judging by some of his actions which all people are now fully aware of”..Hillary sighed...  
-”This is something that I don't understand, if I was your partner, I wouldn't even looked at another woman. Never! Why looking for something else when you have a walking perfection near you?”  
-Letizia,you wish to tell me that you are gay?”-Hillary whispered tenderly, still staying in a state of a ligh bewliderment.  
-„Actually so happens that I'm bisexual, it took me a long time to discover it, but now thanks to you Hillary I'm sure about that” -Letizia was still holding her head down, not daring to look at Hillary's face at this moment..  
-„Sweetie look at me” -Hillary demended with a soft, but determined voice, taking another big sip of wine from her glass...  
Letizia slowly brought her head up, looking straight into Hillary's eyes, but to her suprise there was no anger or condemnation in it..There was a sweet and soft face, with a tracks of joy when she was saying these words:  
-”It so happens Letty, can I call you Letty? I love this shorter version of your name..” Letizia noded - „So happens that I'm bisexual too and you bring the feelings in me that I have totally forgot about..The question is what are we going to do about it now, because frankly I can only think of a one single thing”...Her voice suddenly stopped and she leaned towards Letizia, attracted her near and their lips met in a long expected kiss full of mutual passion..They came near caressing their lips so softly and so delicate as only woman can, as they know exactly how to make a kiss perfect..They started to touch each other, wandered around different parts of their bodies. Letizia was in a state of complete ecstasy, being aware that she now touches a woman of her dreams:  
-”Oh Hillary you are so incredibly sexy, I want you so much ever since I can remember, I want you all. Want to make love to you, here and now”...  
-”Well now is your chance to do this, because I want you too...You are amazing and I presume that from the first time I saw you, come here to me baby”..  
Slowly they began to undress each other and Letizia shivered from desire when she saw Hillary in black lace panties and a matching bra. Her creamy skin was so soft and delicate and the scent of a vanilla was making her crazy. They laid down on the soft carpet, on the floor and Letizia's lips began a sweet and incredible journey on Hillary's body..She kissed her neck, her arms, and impatiently unhooked her bra, releasing her beautiful and full breasts, she took her left nipple in her mouth and sucked it so passionatly, causing Hillary's moans of desire..She went from her left nipple to her right, decided not to neglect any inch of that perfect body, feeling subconsiously that Hillary needs to be loved very bad..Then she moved her hand in the direction of her lace panties and soon her hand went inside the panties and she groaned from pleasure when her fingers finally felt the centre of Hillary's warm and wet pussy...She stroked her special place and quickly removed the last obstacle, which was dividing her from her goal, her lace panties and she put her finger into Hillary's pussy and gently pushed them in and out, while they were kissing each other, making themselves going into the feeling of incredible delight. Hillary's body was trembling, her eyes were close and her mouth was making a desire noises, it seems like she lost a contact with reality, especially when Letizia's efficent fingers were moving faster and faster, Hillary totally stopped to control herself:  
-”Oh yes baby, yes, fuck me, fuck hard and fast, I want it, I need it, don't stop please, just fuck me, oh yes honey...  
-”Hilly I'm not gonna stop, I want to fuck your tight, wet pussy, I want it so much, you are so hot, I'm will make you cum”..  
Leztizia was right..Very soon she made her cum, as an enormous orgasm went trough Hillary's body and she went down on the carpet in a sweet and happy exhaustation...  
-„You are so wonderful Letty, this is exactly what I needed...what I was missing it for so long..That was one of my best orgasms ever..thank you honey...”  
-”That was my pleasure Hillary to make you happy, you are worth it..Such a beautiful, sexy woman like you shouldn't be left without sex and desire..You deserve it so much...”  
-”Baby I should reciprocate it to you now..You were amazing..” Hillary had a mischievous smile on her face..  
-”But I'm not over here yet..I can do so much more..I'm very capable remember?”  
Letizia's eyes widened as a cat as she came near Hillary again,starting from a passionate kiss and waking Hillary's desire for a second round of sex...She moved her lips trough her, trying not to miss any inch of that amazing body...The touch of her skin made her mad with lust...This time her lips didn't stoped on her breasts, they came down, sucking the belly button and came deeper down, still ready for giving her another dose of pleasure. First she kissed a delicate skin of her inner tighs, not missing any spot and then her tongue went deep inside Hillary, making her wild, she licked her clit and her tongue was literally dancing into Hillary's wet pussy, hiting exactly those places which needs to be caressed...Hillary's body was moving, blissing on the floor and her mouth mumbled some words that neither of them could understand, again losing the contact with the real world...As she reached her second orgasm, even more stronger than the first one, she felt again in Letizia's arms blessing the day when she first met her, as she ended her long term absence of intense sex emotions...  
-”Honey you have no idea what you've done to me...I can't thank you enough, but no I want to do something for you too, something you will willingly receive I suppose.”  
-”Hilly I almost had an orgasm when I saw you cum with me, that was one of the sexiest sights I have ever seen.”  
-”Well, let's make that almost orgasm a real one than, shall we?”-Hillary's face began to be little impish...  
With a great pleasure their lips met again with an another impatient kiss, they were sucking and licking each other, experiencing a new dose of enjoyment..Hillary was licking Letizia's slim and tanned, almost perfect body, enjoying every inch of her, while Letizia felt like she was in heaven..Her inside was pulsing and she thought that any moment she will experienced an orgasm, but she managed to make it stop, enjoying every second of this joyous moment, she moaned when Hillary's tongue reached the point where it was most expected. About five seconds from the time when she felt it in her pussy, her body cambered in an amazing orgasm and she screamed Hillary's name as her wildest dream became reality...  
„-It didn't take very long, you didn't give me a chance to show you the full spectrum of my possibilities” -Hillary's voice was low and hoarse saying those words...  
-”Sorry Hilly, I just couldn't control myself any longer with you, it's a miracle that I managed to set it aside for so long”  
-”Don't be sorry sweetie, that was one of the most fulfilling moments in my sexual life”  
-”Mine too..You made my dream come true...Hope it was just a part one of our story”.  
-”Definately we have many more areas to discover together”...  
They kissed gently and hold each other tightly, happy about the beautiful journey which started this night...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language.


End file.
